Baby?
by BatteryBabyKilljoy
Summary: My Chemical Romance fanfic. not frerard. this is just a way of getting the random shit out of my head. Frank's 'twin sister' gets preg with bert. Im sick and tired of Bert being a bad guy so not in my fanfic, in mine he's good. this will be a multi-chapter just give me time to update kay?
1. Chapter 1

I was woken abruptly by banging on my door and someone shouting "WAKE UP BELLS!"

"URGH I'M GETTING UP FRANK!" I shouted back

"Well hurry up about it and be careful," I heard him reply. He was the only person that I had told about my current situation, apart from Bert of course. Although I couldn't see why no-one else had noticed, I'm even growing a small belly. This kinda confuses me though, I'm only 2 months pregnant, I shouldn't have a bump yet. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and got dressed. Opening the top drawer I found all the maternity clothes that Bert had gotten me for when I got bigger. Smiling at the thought I checked one drawer down and found my jeans and band tops. I hurried to shove on a misfits top and a black flag jumper, along with a pair of black jeans and my favourite red converse, after hearing Frank shout the time to me. Running out of my room I crashed into him on the way to the bathroom.

"Shit, sorry Frankie," I said apologising.

"Geez Bells you've got to be more careful," He said. Crap, he sounds really worried. "We need to head off to school soon if we want to meet up the guys before registration."

"Kay, just let me get some eyeliner on then we can go."

After I had put on some make up on and stolen my mums toast we headed off to another day in the local hell hole. Luckily it was Friday so after school mum had agreed to let me and Frankie have all our friends round for a sleepover. That means that Me, Frankie, Bert, Gerard, Lindsey, Jamia, Mikey, Ray and Bob were camping out in the living room. Also we had decided to tell the others about the bun in the oven.

When we finally reached the school we had 5 minutes to the bell. We spotted Bert and the guys over at the gates and the moment I laid eyes on my baby daddy, I went running over to him and crashed my lips against his.

"Eager there, arn't we?" Bert joked

"Shut up and kiss me," I mumbled. He did as he was told before breaking apart and placing a hand on my stomach wispering "Love you both" and turning back to the group who were giving us weird looks. I shook my head and said 'later'.

* * *

I sit next to Gerard in reggie so I atleast wasn't a loner. We were sitting there talking about nothing really until I decided to ask about Lindsey.

"So... Gerard when are you going to ask her out?"

"Who?" he replied as confusion spread across his face.

"LINDSAY!" I practicaly exploded at him.

"Oh, um... I don't know..." Gerard mumbled.

"Yes you do! Gerard! You need to ask her out, trust me when I say that I'm pretty sure it'll be a yes."

"You can't know that."

"Well I fucking do! I'm her friend aswell so please trust me when I say that she likes you too."

"Really?"

"Ya really!"

"Okay I'll ask her tonight."

"Good!"

* * *

The rest of the day went really quickly and soon we were at me and Frankie's house in the living room. Me sitting on Bert's lap on the couch with him gently stroking my bump, Frankie cuddling his girlfriend Jamia next to us, Mikey Ray and Bob were sprawled out on the floor watching Harry Potter and Gerard was sitting awkwardly close to Lindsey while laughing at something she just said. Jamia and I were both obviously getting bored so it wasn't much of a surprise when she said we should play truth or dare-spin the bottle.

I decided that I'd go first once we had all gotten into a circle on the floor. I span the bottle and it landed on Gee.

"Okay Gee, Truth or Dare?"

"Um... dare," hmm he sound kinda nervous.

"Um... Oh! I got it! Gee I dare you to run down the street outside naked shouting 'HELP RACOONS TOOK MY BOOBS!' and you can't back out!" It's so evil it's brilliant!

"URGH! Fine!" And with that, Gerard turned around walked out of the room and into the living room striped off and did the dare.

"Oh my god you did it!" this time it was Bob that spoke up.

"Well I kinda had to 'cause it was a dare!" Gerard shouted back.

"Dude, you could of used a chicken card..." Oh shit, Ray was right.

Gerard just stayed silent after that and the game continued. The bottle eventually landed on me but that was after Frank had climbed a tree, Ray had forced his hair into a ponytail and Mikey had admitted he has a crush on Alicia Simmons. It was Lindsey that was asking/daring this time and I picked truth.

"So... Bells, um... are you... ya know..." Lindsey was mumbling.

"Am I what?" I asked.

She sighed, "are you Pregnant?"

* * *

The room filled with silence and all eyes were on me and Bert.

I sighed, "You were gonna find out tonight anyway," I said while lifting my shirt up just enough for the bump to become visible.

Everyone except me, Bert and Frankie gasped, well the sound that came from Lindsey was more of a sigh of relief than a gasp. All of a sudden, a million questions were thrown at me. 'How far along are you?', 'Why didn't you tell us?', 'Does anyone else know?'.

Yet another sigh escaped my lips as i answered the questions, "2 months, I was worried about how you would react, and no but Bert and Frankie already knew."

"Hold on. How come you have a bump like that when you're only 2 months?" Jamia was the one asking.

"I dunno." was my simple answer.

"Right, tomorrow we're going out and you're getting scanned!" Lindsey was always one to do something responsible.

"Okay fine but I'm tired so goodnight bitchelados!" I said before going to my room followed by Bert to get some well earned sleep.

* * *

A/N. Okay so this is just a way of getting out the weird shit that goes through my head. If you dont understand Gerards dare it's a referance to a tv show called American Dad, kay? so if you're actually reading this can you please reveiw cuz i kinda wanna know if anyone is actually readling this. I'll still update though if i dont get reviews, i just want to know if theres much point in it.

- Battery Baby


	2. Chapter 2 telling the truth

In the morning when we got up everyone except Bert, Jamia and Lyn-z went home and we all headed of the the maternity clinic. Once we got there we were told to wait in the sitting room until the midwife was ready. Eventually we were told to come into a ultasound room. I got up to go and Frankie and Bert followed me in. The midwife turned to us and then gestured to the bed thing that I had to sit in.

"Okay Miss Bellatrix Merida Iero My name is Madam Pomfrey but you can call me Poppy. I will be your midwife for the duration of your pregnancy," She said very cheerily, that made me smile.

"Thanks Poppy but can you call me Bells? I hate being called Bellatrix." I really do.

"Okay. Now you said something about being worried about how big you are, is that right?" She asked.

"Umm yeah I'm only 2 months pregnant so I shouldn't be this big, should I?" I said lifting my smashing pumpkins top just enough to see the bump.

"Gosh no you shouldn't! Are you sure that you're only 2 months pregnant?"

"Yeah" I blushed "I'm REALLY sure that its been 2 months" If it is even possible i went redder.

"Well in that case we should do an ultrasound right now!"

And with that she began to set up the equipment, in doing so she put some cold jelly on my tummy. Soon she was pressing a scanner thingy gently to my baby bump. She began moving it around and suddenly a look of confusion spread across her face, then after moving it some more, pure shock. She quickly ran of to get another doctor to confirm what she had found. This got us really worried. After 30 minutes of Poppy and some other doctor scanning my belly they finally agreed on something.

"What's going on? is the baby okay?!" I felt like crying.

"Yes yes, they're all fine." said that doctor.

"All, what do you mean 'all'?" a very nervous and worried Bert asked.

"Well, Miss Iero, you're pregnant with triplets."

"Holy shit!" I looked around to find out that it was Frank that had spoken. I continued to look until my eyes set on Bert, the look on his face shocked me, he was... happy? Oh my god! He was happy!

"Bert, are you okay?" I asked, just to be sure.

"I'm better than okay!" He exclaimed. "This means that we're going to have an even bigger family!"

"Oh my god Bert! I thought you'd hate me!"

"Hate you? Bellatrix Merida Iero I fucking love you!" Those word made me smile so wide i thought my lips would rip!

"Bert you are the best boyfriend possible! But this is getting cheesy, I love you Bert!"

* * *

The next month passed quickly and uneventfully. We still hadn't told my parents about it but I was getting pretty big. They must think I'm just getting fat because they seem to be trying to cut down on my eating when I really should be increasing it since i have three growing babies to feed aswell. Frank and Bert had to start sneaking me food because Mum and Dad had practically barricaded the kitchen off from me!

We were now all sitting in me and Frankie's basement bedroom discussing baby names. It was just after lunch but because of the whole food thing I was still starving and it seemed like the kids agreed with me because right then my stomach let out and almighty rumble.

"Frankie, be a dear and please go get me some wotsits. The big jumbo packet, the babies are still hungry." I asked using my infamous puppy dog eyes.

"We have to tell Mum and dad about the babies, Bert and I can's keep sneaking you extra food!" Frank said.

"URGH I just don't know how they're gonna react!" I exclaimed.

"Well they have to know, we cant have them cutting down your food supply. You are eating for 4 you know." said Bert.

"Easy for you to say, your parents already know!" I almost shouted, "They guessed," I was mumbling now.

"Yeah, that's because I left my 'All you need to know about being a teen dad' book out. Plus you left the bag of maternity clothes i bought you at my house."

Little did we know, My mum had come up to ask us if we wanted anything to drink and had heard everything. She had already signalled for dad to come up with her.

She then burst into the room barking "What are you talking about?!" at us.

"I... um...I..." I was stuttering uncontrollably and honestly felt like bringing my lunch back up.

"Bellatrix, hunny, just answer me honestly I won't get angry. Are you pregnant?" My mum was looking right at me wide eyed.

I had no choice but to be honest. I looked her right in the eye and said a simple "Yes."

Surprisingly her face went from wide eyed in shock to relived to calm. Then she turned to Bert and said, "I'm guessing you're the father." When he nodded she replied with "Treat her well and do the right thing."

That's when I got really confused, "So... you're not mad?" I asked.

"Well I can't say I'm not disappointed, but I know Bert's a good kid so I'm confident that you'll both do well." she said. "Now," she said turning from smiling at Bert to looking at me, "let me see your belly."

I showed her the bump and she gasped, and i can guess why. If I was her I'd be shocked at the size having just found out about the pregnancy.  
"How far along are you?!" Shock radiating from her.

"Um... 12 weeks..." I answered shyly.

"Holy shit! how many have you got in there!" she joked.

"he he... um... Three."

It was then that my dad fainted. To Be honest I had completely forgotten he was there. The next ten minutes were pretty confusing. First we had to somehow menuver my dad down the stairs and onto the couch. Secondly we had to attempt to wake him up, but it was to no avail. It seemed he was going to be out for a while. After that, mum started firing tonnes of questions at me, so fast that I could hardly keep up. Suddenly the hungry feeling I had earlier returned and I HAD to eat.

"Okay so I know this isn't really the time for this but... can I please get those Wotsits now?" I asked.

Bert went to the kitchen and got the big jumbo pack that I had asked for.

"Thanks B," I said sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek. I heard my mum aww from where she was sitting making me blush and hid my face in Bert's arm. She always had a knack of embarrassing me.  
"Bells, what you said about there being three babies in there," She said pointing to my bump, "Is is true?"

I nervously tucked some of my mass of curly ginger hair behind my ears and nodded, "Yeah I went to the doctors with Bert, Frankie, Alicia and Lindsey last month for a scan and they confirmed triplets."

"Oh hun, you know that I'm there for you no matter what, right?" she questioned while she walked over to me and attempting pull my hair into a bobble but failing miserably and retreating to her armchair.

"yeah I know."

It was then that my dad began to stir and we all gathered around him waiting for words to spoken. But when they were, it wasn't what we wanted to hear. He got up too quickly so I rushed to help steady him out of instinct but he shook me off.

He then turned to me and said, "I'm not having a whore is living in this house," and he tried to throw me out of my childhood home but was stopped my my now furious mother who in turn threw him out of the house shouting "She's your daughter!"

Just before the door was closed I heard my father shout back "SHE'S NO DAUGHTER OF MINE!"

I broke into tears crumpled on the floor and stayed like that for quite some time. Eventually Bert picked me up bridal style and carried me off to my bed where he laid me down and cover me with a blanket. Before slipping into sleep I hear my mum saying that Bert can stay here whenever he wants and to just treat this like a second home. This left a smile on my face before settling in to a dreamless slumber.

* * *

A/N: YAY chapter 2! Okay if you are by any chance reading this PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW IF ANYONE IS ACTUALLY READING THIS! Chapter 3 will be up soon i hope.

Wotsits are british cheesy puffs

To get an idea about Bells' hair look at merida from Brave (based in my homeland) thats what her hair is like.

Madam Poppy Pomfrey is the Nurse at Hogwarts

Bells' full name is Bellatrix and yes i do mean as in Bellatrix Lestrange (dont ask me why but she's my favourite)

Okay so... IF YOU ARE READING THIS PLEASE REVIEW RIGHT NOW! xD


	3. Chapter 3: Shocker

A/N: Here's chapter 3! I really hope there's someone reading this because otherwise I'm talking to myself :/ anyway here it is:

* * *

Still Bells' POV

I woke up with the May morning sunshine on my face and Bert standing next to my bed with a tray of food. Once he had put it down I squealed in delight. Sitting infront of me was a tray containing a bowl of chocolate ice cream covered in toffee sauce, a plate of bacon and a tub of raspberries. I sat on my bed gaping at the tray of heaven that was now sitting in front of me.

"You were talking in your sleep and I thought you'd need some cheering up so I got up and made you this," said Bert answering my thoughts with a beautiful smile smile spread widely across his face.

"Thank's Monster," I replied using my nickname for him.

"Anything for you my wee Bambi"

"You know, I've always wondered why you call me Bambi." I mused.

"Well, you're Clumsy, Nervous and can't ice skate." He said with a smug smile. and with that I threw a pillow at him.

"Thanks again for breakfast."

"It's okay, I'll leave you alone to eat and get dressed, then can you come down stairs?"

"Sure thing Monster."

Bert Leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my lips and then on my belly, whispered 'I love you' and then walked up out of my room leaving me to gather my thoughts. He really is going to be the perfect father, unlike mine. I scowled inwardly and began eating breakfast. Bert really knows how to cheer me up. After I had finished the last piece of bacon I decided it would be best if I got dressed.

After a clumsy search (wow Bert was right about that) I found a clean pair of joggy bottoms and a huge comfy Green Day jumper to wear over my maternity top - It wasn't a nice top, covered in flowers, but it was clean. I pulled my hair into an extremely messy bobble and ventured upstairs. When I got there Lindsey was sitting on the couch crying into Gerard's shoulder while he rubbed her back. Bert was seated on the armchair and when he saw me he patted his lap for me to sit down. I walked over and sat on top of him and in doing so I realised that Jamia, Frank, Bob, Ray, Mikey and Alicia who was now Mikey's girlfriend were all spread out between the other couch and the floor. I noticed out of the corner of my eye my mum leaning against the wall at the back of the room.  
"What's going on?" I asked with a confused tone of voice. It was apparent that everyone else already knew

"Um... well... uh... Lindsey's... um..." Gerard stuttered. I looked at Lindsey who had moved from crying on Gerard to sitting up sobbing.

"I'm pregnant" She managed to say between sobs. I rushed over to her and gave her a big bear hug. Well the best I could do with a bulge attached to my stomach.

"Oh Hunny, how are you coping." I was torn when I found out that I was, but Bert assured me every little thing was going to be alright.

"Not well," she replied still sobbing her eyes out.

"Have you told your parents yet?"

It became obvious that wasn't a good question immediately. Lindsey suddenly broke down crying and Gerard rushed to comfort her.

Gerard said "Yeah, we told her parents but they took the news horribly. They kicked her out and disowned her"

"Well can't she live with you?" I asked. See after the night I told everyone about being pregnant, Gerard had finally asked Lindsey out and they've been dating since but it seems like Gee's birthday went well.

"No, we asked my parents if she could but they asked why and when we told them they actually took it ok but said that they couldn't accommodate a pregnant teen," Gerard said sadly.

"Well," My mum spoke up for the first time, "We have some spare rooms and plenty money Lindsey, plus I've done the whole baby thing before and I'm up for the challenge of 4."

"Mum where are you taking this?" Frankie said excitedly.

"I was wondering," she said walking over and sitting next to Lindsey, "would you like to move in here?"

"Oh my god, Yes! Thank you Mrs Iero!" She shouted happily wrapping her arms tightly around mum.

"Dear, call me Linda or if you would like you can call me mum." She said with a warm smile.

"Thanks mum."

* * *

The rest of that day was spent collecting what the Ballatos would allow us to get from Lindsey's old bedroom.

* * *

The spare bedroom that Lindsey picked out didn't have a bed in it, or anything for that matter. It was just a large empty room. Oh And for the record our house is huge, it's more like a mansion. So anyway, in the morning once we had all gotten dressed and ready we headed out to Ikea. The 7 of us; Me, Bert, Lindsey, Gerard, Frankie, Jamia and Mum - the others went home last night - all got in the car and headed off.

Once we got there all hell broke loose. Mum had told us to get whatever we deemed necessary for her bedroom. Why the hell Mum thought that letting 6 17yr olds get whatever they wanted from IKEA had been a good idea, I will never know.

After hiding in a closet waiting for someone to open it and then running out screaming"HELP THE WHITE WITCH IS AFTER ME!", lying on every bed in sight and playing house in the kitchens we all thought we should actually choose stuff for Lindsey's room. So after alot of searching we chose a loft bed with a slide because we're cool like that, a desk that looked like the front of a bus, a plain desk and an egg shaped chair that hangs from the ceiling. We planned to leave reasonably large space for a crib and other baby needs. We would get them when we found out the genders

Mum ordered all the things we asked for and then we went to lunch, It was the prenantee's pick and we wanted McDonald's. While we were there immaturity radiated from us. Running around the play area (Me and Lindsey were absent from this), getting happy meals just so that we could have a battle with the toys and flinging chips at each other are just a few of the things that nearly got us chucked out.

When that ordeal was over we dropped Frankie and Jamia of at the cinema and went to the maternity clinic since I had a check-up and Lindsey had her first appointment. We went in and got checked over by Poppy and all the babies are okay. The shocker was Lindsey was carrying two babies. So... yeah... we were all caught of guard with that one. Linds had another breakdown and it was Gerard that calmed her.

* * *

When we got home I wanted to lighten the mood so I dragged Lindsey down to the basement and we started talking about names. I gave her me and Bert's ideas.

3 Girls names: Aiden, Paige, Adaria - after my grandmama.

3 Boys names: Brandon, Kiern, Jamie

Lindsey had started thinking of names and she said that she really likes the name Chanella for a girl and if she has a boy she said she wants him to have a name beginning with G for Gerard.

Eventually we were called up for dinner so we started up the stairs only to be ambushed by our boyfriends who seemed to think it would be a laugh to scare their pregnant girlfriends shitless. This resulted in shrieks of "GERARD!" and "BERT YOU FUCKING MONSTER!"

Gerard leaned side ways towards Bert while still staring at the furious girls in front of them and said, "I don't think they found it funny."

"Run" was all Bert could say and they were off like a shot. Lindsey, being only one month pregnant was able to run after Gerard and somehow pin him down on the couch but because I was now 3 months pregnant - with triplets - I could only waddle quickly in Bert's general direction. Due to my wobbling Bert had ended up bending over in laughter, this gave me time to catch up to him. He stopped laughing when my fist collided with his face.

"Now, we're even," I said as I waddle-skipped to the dinning room for dinner.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it's been like a week since i updated so if you're reading this, im sorry. anyway IF YOU ARE READING THIS I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW SO CAN YOU PLEASE REVIEW?!

If you dont know who Bambi is then shame on you.

Joggy Bottoms = Sweat pants

IKEA IS FABULOUS

The 'prank' this they did in ikea was a Narnia joke

Waddle-skipping is my trademark way of movement but you sexy fuckers can use it if you want.

I put these explanations in the A/N for your benefit. RESPECT THEM.

I hope to have chapter 4 up soon xD

- Battery Baby


	4. Chapter 4: Doctor Who xD

A/N: here's chapter 4! P.S this is STILL in Bell's P.O.V might change it soon...

I eventually reached the dining room and saw that we were having pasta, making me even happier. Suddenly I heard a shrill, high pitched giggle erupted from the living room and I turned around to see Lindsey still on top of Gerard, now tickle torturing him.

"Say you're sorry!" She shouted over the laughing.

"I..I'm S...Sorry Linds!" He managed between giggles.

"Hmm I don't believe you!" She said, starting to laugh as well.

"I'm sorry! I'll make it up to you I promise!" was his reply.

"Well... Okay," And with that Lindsey hopped off him and practically strutted towards me in the dining room.

Gerard caught his breath quickly and ran past her once he smelled the spaghetti, giving her a peck on the cheek on the way. I turned back and saw Bert still hutched over but now clutching his face. He looked up at me and gave me a (fake) pained expression, I walked over rolling my eyes and kissed his jaw better. He straightened up with a smile and followed me as I walked back for food.

Dinner consisted of me and Bert playing footsie under the table, Gerard and Lindsey having a Lady and the Tramp moment and Jamia launching a meatball at Frank, missing and hitting Gee and Lindsey smack bang in the middle of their kiss. This caused a huge laughing fit.

"Wow, 7pm already It's been a long day," said Bert suddenly.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT DAY IS IT?" I shouted, gaining confused looks.

"Um... It's Saturday..." came a reply, from Jamia I think, I stopped paying attention when I heard 'Saturday'. I was now running at the TV throwing about anything in my path in my attempt to catch my favourite show.

"Bells! You shouldn't be running!" still not paying enough attention to know who shouted this.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted back.

Finally I reached the TV - leaving a trail of wreckage in my wake -, plonked down on the couch and as fast as was humanly possible, I turned over to BBC1 just as the the theme tune was starting. Naturally, I sang along and soon everyone else came through.

"OOOOOEEEEOOOOOO WEEEEOOOOEEEEE DE DE DE, DE, DE-DE DE-DE!"

"Bel-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH NOW DOCTOR WHO IS STARTING!" I screeched back at whoever was talking.

Almost everyone backed away after that and I vaguely remember demanding coffee about halfway through the episode. When it finished I was sitting on the couch gawking at the screen.

"Holy shit that whole series was a mind fuck," I mumbled to myself

"What?"

"OH FUCK WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!" I exclaimed as I turned round to see Jamia sitting next to me on the couch.

"Um... I've been sitting here since the episode started 'cause I like Doctor who too" She replied

"Well allrighty then."

"Right, Bells think about this; In the scene where there in Ohio, The Doctor get shot my his wife, then gets protected by his wife who tried to kill his wife, while his best friend is at the side pregnant with his wife," Says Jamia in a long winded psychological break-through.

"Holy shitting balls you're right!"

I sat in awe at this until Bert knocked me out of my daze with a kiss. Of course I kissed back but then quickly pulled away and slapped him.

"ouch," He said, sarcasm dripping off his voice.

"Shut up, you scared me," I said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek then went back to staring at the now blank TV screen.

"It looks like everything's gonna turn out perfectly," Jamia said smiling at the thought.

"Yeah" I said lazily as I snuggled into Bert's chest. I soon fell into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: It's short I know and I'm gonna do huge ass time-lapse for the next chapter so... yeah...

Footsie is when you're kicking someone's feet under the table and they're kicking back and you end up playing

if you don't know what lady and the tramp is shame,so much shame

If you don't know/hate/dont like Doctor Who stop reading this and go get your eyes and eyes checked kay? if are still in the same mind set after that FUCK OFF, AND WHEN YOU DO FUCK OFF FROM THERE AND KEEP FUCKING OFF UNTIL YOU GET BACK HERE, THEN FUCK OFF AGAIN.

so again if you are actually reading this PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN IF IT IS A BAD ONE I JUST WANNA KNOW IF ANYONE IS READING THIS KAY?!

- Battery Baby


	5. Halloween Starts

~ 5 Months Later ~

"URGH!" I groaned as a baby kicked the side of my stomach for possibly the hundredth time today.

"Bert why'd you let me have coffee this morning?!" I asked.

"Because you weren't going to shut up until I got you some plus It's Halloween, and we need to get dressed" He said gently poking my humongous belly. "so, how are they then?"

We found out the genders about 4 months ago and it is 2 girls and a boy so the names we're going with are Brendon James, Paige Maverick and AJ. Technically we can't pick between Aiden Jennifer and Adaria Jennifer so for now she's AJ.

"Fucking peachy," I said in reply to his semi-sarcastic question. Note to self; unborn triplets and caffeine do NOT mix well.

"Aww don't be like that," Gerard piped in. He was currently trying to balance maltesers on Lindsey's belly, but the twins were kicking them off.

"Gee I honestly don't think that they're gonna let you do that," Frank, who had just walked in from the kitchen, said laughing and causing Lindsey to laugh aswell meaning that the 2 chocolates that had somehow stayed atop the mountain went flying off.

"Shush Frankie, Crash and Bandicoot will eventually calm down," Gerard said matter-of-factually.

"We are not calling them Crash and Bandicoot!" Lindsey shouted.

"Fine, how about... Ash and Pikachu!"

"NO!" She sighed "Gee we need a girls name and a boys name so get back to me on that when you think of reasonable ones, Okay?"

"Fine" Gerard grumbled. Gosh, they're been stumped for names that they can agree on since they found out what they're having. And after 3 months of listening to them bicker over names, it was getting old fast.

It had been a... weird... amazing...exciting 5 months and so much had happened. Obviously we had found out what gender the kids we were growing are, and now we know that soon this house would be filled with 3 more girls and 2 new boys. Of course everyone in school caught on that me and Linds were pregnant and all the insults and abuse quickly followed, luckily we had our boys to defend us. Also I had been set a c-section date; they were due November 2nd. Linds was being cut open December 1st so we would hopefully have them home by Christmas!

"Hey Gee can you please stop stropping over baby names for one minute? We need to get changed into our costumes," I asked Gee who was STILL attempting to balance chocolate on Lindsey.

"Fine," he grumbled, saying something about batman and stuffing some chocolate in his mouth.

"C'mon Linds let us waddle to the bedroom and get changed," I said making a fated attempt to stand up. "FUCK THIS SHIT, Bert help me up sweetie?" Once I was on my feet and Gee had helped Lindsey up we waddled into my room which had been swapped for a room on the ground floor so I didn't have to struggle upstairs every frickin' day.

"A'right Lindsey, you've got the paint right?" I asked her while walking to the wardrobe and pulling out our costumes.

"Yeah Bells I've got it, pass me that," She replied pointing at one of the outfits in my arms.

"Here ya go," I said back, chucking her costume at her.

~ Time Lapse (20 mins) ~

"Oi hurry up in there Girls!" I heard Frank yell at us through the door.

"Aye now shut yer trap we'll be out in a minute!" I retorted loudly, "C'mon Linds we should head out now."

We quickly touched up small parts of our outfits and proudly strutted out. We weren't prepared for the scene we were confronted with. When we walked through into the living room we saw the boys all dressed up, by the looks of it Frank had even had at our new puppy Bandit! We currently had Batman and Robin (a.k.a Gee and Frankie), The Joker (Bert), a Bat (Bandit) and Jamia had even shown up as Catwoman!

"Themed much?" Lindsey asked sarcastically and the guys all turned round to see us.

"Wow. Lindsey... are you a space hopper?" Gerard questioned cautiously.

"No," she replied placing her hands on her hips, "I'm a _disabled _Space Hopper. That's why I have that old Scooter thing."

"Oh I get it," Bert Piped in, "Now, how's my little Zombie going to get around," He mused, turning to face me.

"I'm not going out, that's why my costume has to be so epic," I said. And It was true, my costume was epic. Any visible skin was covered in a sickly green colour of face paint, my hair was tied up all lop-sidedly and scruffy, my old top and jeans were torn and I had random doll parts sticking out at different places along my bump. Lindsey on the other hand was covered head to toe in orange body paint, she had a bright orange sports bra style top on so her belly was showing, was wearing bright orange (maternity edited) skinny jeans, had a smiley face painted on her belly-bulge and was wearing antennas.

I snapped out of my wee day dream by Bert and Frankie wheeling out a shopping trolley and gesturing to as though they expected me to get in and go.

"What the hel-" I was cut off by Bert and Frankie begging me to just go with it.

"UGRH FUCK IT!" I shouted while I jumped in and winced at the cold metal came in contact with my skin. "LET'S GO BITCHES!"

"Hold on a minute," Jamia said, running of to the bathroom and returning with toilet roll and medical tape. Jamia quickly got to work covering various parts of Lindsey with them. "See, now you look more like you're disabled," She stated and then went to hold onto Bandit's leash.

"Okay NOW let's go," I said waving my arms in the general direction of the door.

* * *

YAY I updated xD this will be the first update ina three day run of updates each day xD ENJOY AND PLEASE REVEIW

~ xoBB


	6. Oh Shit

We headed out and stopped off at a few houses on our way to the 'Golden Neighbourhood'. That one part of town that ALWAYS gives out the best and the most sweets. We had been walking - well... the guys and Jamia walked, I was being wheeled around in a trolley and Lindsey had a motorised scooter - for a while when we finally reached the edge of the Neighbourhood we were looking for.

"Ya ready guys?" Bert asked getting kinda impatient and jumpy from a lack of sugar.

"All right gang, we need to split up. Gerard you go to the left with Lindsey, Jamia and Bandit while I'll go with Bert and Frank to the right. and we'll meet in the middle" I said smiling proudly at my reference.

"Scooby Doo. Really Bells?" Jamia said raising her eyebrows a me.

"Shut It it's a good plan." I snapped back.

"Okay I say we do as the hormonal mummy-to-be says," Frank butted in.

"Yay! now lets go already you cunts!"

We split up and went down the separate streets and got started on reaping the houses of their sugary goodness. we got a good few questioning stares from passers by and we didn't pass a single house were they hadn't made a 'how many have you got in there' joke. The looks on their faces when I said 3 was priceless.

We were about halfway around our part of the Neighbourhood when I felt something tricking between my legs. I was just about to shift about in the trolley to investigate when a sharp pain shot up my back and through my abdomen. I grunted audibly causing Frank to turn around and Bert to rush to m side from his place behind the trolley pushing me everywhere.

"Bells are you okay?" Bert asked, scanning me with his worried eyes while Frank stared on intently.

"Bert," I said looking at him eye-to-eye, "I'm not Oh-fucking-KAY!" I said elevating my voice at the end due to the sharp pain returning with a vengeance.

"FRANK HELP ME PUSH HER WE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL ASAP!" I heard Bert screech at Frank and I could feel myself moving forward. I reached for my phone to call the others and Lindsey's number was first on speed dial, next to Bert. I frantically called her and was relieved when she picked up.

"LINDSEY ARE YOU THERE?!" I shouted down the phone when I didn't hear her say hello.

"LINDSEY?!" I repeated. No reply.

"URGH LINDSEY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! IT'S TIME! LIKE, NOW! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL PLEASE?!" I shouted into the phone before snapping it shut and grunting in pain, yet agian, with the contractions.

Lindsey's POV (yay new POV)

We hadn't gone far by the time I was getting bored with them trudging around slowly.

"C'mon slow pokes," I said cheerily.

"Slow down Sweetie, if we go too fast we'll be done way earlier than the others. Take your time," Gerard said.

"Screw you guys I'm going ahead," I giggled as I sped the Scooter up and set I went I could hear Jamia and Gerard Shouting for me to slow down a bit, but I just laughed them off. I think I went the wrong way because after a while I couldn't hear them anymore.

I was about to turn around and head back to Gee and Jam when was kicked roughly in the side, causing me to be thrown off. I felt an intense pain building in my leg as I tried to move and get back up but I was pushed down to the ground. I felt a tough hand grab my shoulder to hold me in place, trapping me.

"Well, well, well boys, look what we've got here. Fatty out to get more candy huh?" The stranger holding me down spat at me.

"I'm not fat..." I said without thinking, trailing off when I realised that they wouldn't take me talking back well.

"Look Doug, fatty's denying it!" A particularly dumb-sounding guy said to the person trapping me, Doug, who appeared to be the leader. I looked up and my eyes widened in horror as I took a good look at the mess I'd gotten myself into. There was 6 teenage looking boys in front of me, plus this 'Doug' guy making 7.

"I..I'm not f-fat..." I said again, almost whispering.

"OI!" Doug shouted in my ear, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK BACK TO US FATTY!" He finished with a solid punch to my jaw, that fucking hurt.

There was a chorus of 'Yeah!' and 'You go Dude!'s and I squeezed my eyes shut as I felt another blow, this time to my nose. I heard the signature sickening crack that told me it was broken.

"Listen fatty, we don't like people like you," Doug said shoving his disgusting finger in my face, "Coming here and scoffing up all OUR candy."

I began to faze out after that.

Punch. Kick. Slap. Kick. Shove. Punch. Crack.

Doug had set his cronies on me and they were beating me to a pulp.

Kick. Punch. Shove. Slap. Kick. Punch. Crack. Ring.

Wait what?

"Hey guts shut up, Fatty's pone is ringing," Doug said, snatching my phone from the , now tipped over and smashed, scooter's basket. I heard them pick up and then Shock and worry flooded through me.

"LINDSEY ARE YOU THERE?!" There was a pause. "LINDSEY?!" and another. "URGH LINDSEY I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BULLSHIT! IT'S TIME! LIKE, NOW! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL PLEASE?!" and then the line went dead. I knew exactly what she meant. _They _ didn't.

"So fatty, what's you little - oh I mean fatass - friend done now? Bet she's gone and cut her self up huh? fucking emo Fatty" Doug said, smiling smugly at his apparently 'witty' remark. this brought on a round of laughter.

I coughed up blood in reply.

"This is getting boring now, besides, I think fatty's learned her lesson." Another random beater said gving me one last kick.

"AHHHHH!" I screeched as I felt the proper solid kick to my bump that made my water broke painfully fast.

"Hey look!" one of the cronies said pointing at me, "Fatty pissed herself!" more laughter.

"Come on guys lets go," Doug said, audibly getting more and more irate and bored as the abuse dragged on longer.

"Yeah, lets go," A crony said running off and gesturing for the others to follow.

I was left a sobbing, bleeding, contracting mess.

Jamia's POV

"Where the hell is she Gee?" I asked for possibly the millionth time in the last 10 minutes.

"I don't fucking know Jammy! We need to keep looking," He said continuing to scour the streets for Lindsey. We hadn't seen her since she sped off.

"AHHHHH!"

"Jammy did you hear that?" Gee asked frantically staring at me. I nodded.

"Lindsey."

We ran full force and full speed towards the sound of the scream, Bandit way ahead of us.

"GO BATDOG! LEAD US TO LINDSEY!" Gee shouted over the wind that was whipping past our faces ad we ran.

Suddenly, Bandit stopped running. She went down a side street and we followed intrigued as to why she went this way.

We found out.

It wasn't pretty.

Lindsey lay huddled up. arms wrapped tightly around her bump. She was covered in blood and some other clear liquid. She looked so broken. Her nose was twisted awkwardly and was obviously broken, one of her legs was bent the wrong way and she seemed to be convulsing in pain.

"Oh my god Lindsey," Gerard muttered rushing over to her, pulling her into his lap.

"Lindsey can you hear my Sweetie?" I asked gently, bending down to her level. I got a faint nod in response.

"Jammy, call an ambulance, like NOW!" Gee half said, half shouted at me. I grabbed my phone and dialled 999 and hoped like hell they weren't busy.

"Hello 999," came the sickly sweet answer from the 999 phone worker.

"PLEASE HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!" I barked down the phone.

"Okay, where are you?" I looked around and saw a street sign.

"Um Maple Street, New Jersey." I said unsure.

"Okay, What is the state of your emergency? over drinking?" She asked as though she didn't even care.

"NO!" I screeched at her, "MY FRIEND IS PREGNANT WITH TWINS AND ME AND HER BOYFRIEND JUST FOUND HER BEATEN UP! I THINK SHE MIGHT BE IN LABOUR," I added the last bit as I heard she scream in pain yet again.

"Oh dear, Right we'll get an ambulance out to you immediately!" She said hurriedly. The line went dead then.

I turned back to see Gee gently rocking Lindsey while Bandit licked her face. They were both trying to make her as comfortable as possible.

"The ambulance should be here-" I was cut of by the sound of Sirens nearby. That cunt works fast.

The paramedics pulled up and hopped out, rushing over to Lindsey immediately and loading her onto a gurney. Once they had her inside the ambulance Gee trying to get in but the Paramedics denied him.

"Relation?" They asked.

"Boyfriend," Gerard replied and once again tried to get in with her.

"Sorry, only marriage or blood relations allowed," The stated monotonously.

"She's pregnant with my kids! doesn't that account for anything?" He shouted getting quite distressed. They thought about it for a while before giving n and letting him on.

"I'll meet you at the hospital okay Gee?" I shouted as the doors were closing. I managed to see a brief thumbs up through the window as it drove off.

"Let's go Lady B," I said running down the street and into the first taxi that would allow a dog.

* * *

SHIT'S GOING DOWN!

~ oxBB

* * *

Bells' POV

"GO GO GO!" I heard Bert shout as he and Frankie wheeled me into the hospital, still in that god damn trolley. They had just wheeled me all the way along the streets, through a ton of trick or treaters and up to the hospital. They went as fast as they could but god dammit they took ages. By the time I got put in a room it was time to push a baby out.

Normally for safety reasons twins, triplets, quadruplets etc... were C-sectioned out but by the time we got there, a baby had already entered the birth canal and it was to late. The doctors said that once this one was out they would be able to C-section the other two before they could get to far.

"PUSH BELLATRIX PUSH!" I heard a doctor shout at me. Easy for him to say, this hurts like a bitch!

"DON'T CALL ME BELLATRIX!" I screamed back at him, pushing with all my might.

"BELLS YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Bert shouted, over my screams of pain, squeezing my hand in moral support.

Deep Breath. Contraction. PUSH.

Deep Breath. Contraction. PUSH.

Deep Breath. Contraction. PUSH.

Deep Breath. Contraction. PUSH.

This continued for about 5 more minutes, until I heard high pitched cries coming from my crotch area. It was a girl first. Bert cut the umbilical cord and the Doctors made quick work of giving mummy first hold before the put me under to get her siblings out. I got a good look at her before she was pulled away from me. She had a little tuft of ginger hair on top of her head and big green eyes. She like was a mini me. And she was definitely an Aiden.

She was taken off of me and I was wheeled, Bert chasing after me, down the hall and into an operating room that was being shared with another patient. They must have been busy. I looked over at the other girl in the OR with me.

Wait a minute.

Lindsey?

* * *

Bert's POV

Bells was knocked out for the operation and I never let go of her hand. That is until I dropped it in surprise when I heard the other girl's companion, who had his back to me, say something that shocked me and caused a flood of worry to wash over me.

"Lindsey Sweetie, please be okay," I heard the familiar voice saying to the un-concious body on the OR table.

"Dude, Gee is that you?" I asked cautiously. The guy snapped his body round to face me and it _was _Gerard.

"Bert Oh My God!" He exclaimed running over and hugging me.

"What happened to her?!" I asked frantically, finally fully taking in the damage she had done to her.

"Don't know," Gee answered looking worriedly over at her, "We found her like this."

I was going to reply to him but we were interrupted by Doctors shouting coming from Lindsey's side of the room.

"Explanations later. Daddy worry now." Gee said before dashing off. Cries were heard from Bells' side and I rushed over. It was a boy. Brendon. He look exactly like me. he had a little bit of black hair covering his head and my blue eyes. He was my wee baby.

There was more fuss from Gerard and Lindsey's side and that made me anxious. It didn't sound good. Two NICU incubators were brought in and two tiny babies were placed in them.

There were final cries from Bells side and Our last girl was born. Black hair and Green eyes. A perfect mix.

I was in a world of bliss until I heard the word that broke my heart, for Lindsey and for Gerard.

"I'm sorry, We've lost them."

* * *

OOOH cliff hanger.

HAPPY IEROWEEN!

~ xoBB


	7. wait, what?

It was like the whole world came crashing down around us.

Lindsey had woken up and was told the news. I'm pretty sure China could hear her. Gerard was distraught as well, crying his eyes out as he tried to console Lindsey. That was a task that was proving n

The Doctor said something about their airways being blocked, causing them to suffocate. _Somehow_ this didn't make the situation any better.

Aiden, Brendon and Paige were perfect, but that didn't matter. They would never get to grow up with their missing family. We never even got to know the twins but we already loved them and missed them more that was humanly possible. It hurt so much.

Bellatrix was stitched up and woken up, after being placed in the same room as Linds adding to the heartbreak and sadness. She rapidly join in on crying the Atlantic a sister. We hadn't noticed the Doctor that had walked in until he spoke.

"Would you like to see them?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lindsey sniffed, failing at an attempt to dry her eyes.

"Sometimes it helps the healing process if you see them," The Doctor explained.

"Um... okay then..." Lindsey answered nervously.

A wheelchair was brought in to take Lindsey to the NICU to see her babies that were struck down way before their prime.

Lindsey POV (the last bit was in Bert's POV for the record)

I was lifted carefully into the wheelchair and was taken down a few halls to the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). When I got there my heart broke even more. My little babies lay in separate incubators, all tubed up and not breathing. I broke down crying and Gerard, who had followed me to see them, was at my side instantly. They looked almost peaceful. Well, honestly, they looked like squiggles. There was no distinct features to ether of them. It was understandable though, considering they were 2 months premature and twins.

I smiled sadly to myself and wheeled over to them. I placed a hand gently on both of their lifeless chests and stroked them slowly. I cried again, thinking about what could have been.

I imagined them both, running around the back garden, laughing and playing.

I imagined them on prom night, all dressed up on the arms of their dates.

I imagined them on their wedding days, Her in a long, beautiful white dress, laughing and hugging her Groom, Him dancing lightly with his Bride.

I imagined them having their own kids, and being a grandma.

All of this would never happen though. Because they were gone.

Then, something happened. The one thing that I thought would never in a million years happen.

I felt soft, quick, labored breaths brush my hands lightly. I felt their chests rise and fall slowly and I almost jumped out of my skin.

"GERARD! DOCTOR! SOMEONE! PLEASE JUST GET IN HERE! NOW!" I screeched at anyone that could hear me.

"LINDSEY WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gerard shouted, rushing over to me to see what I was screaming about.

"They're breathing Gerard! They're breathing," I said lowering my voice. Gerard went over to them and checked for movement. He stared in complete shock for a moment then started shouting for a Doctor.

It was all a blur after that. Doctors started rushing around trying to stabilize the Twins and I was ushered out of the room along with Gee. We stared through the window as though our gaze would burn holes into the glass. We stayed like that for what seemed like days when in reality was apparently only a half hour.

Eventually we were allowed back in and according to the Doctors, they would be okay. Gerard wheeled me in and next to them both then went to sit in the seat next to me, with a baby on both sides. I was crying yet again, but this time they were happy tears. Our little Squiggles would be okay.

"Lindsey, we still need to name them," Gerard said, also with happy tears streaming down his cheeks.

"How about I name the boy and you can name the girl," I suggested, to which Gee nodded and began thinking. After about 10 minutes I had a name in my head and I think Gee did too.

"Sweetie, can we call her Ash?" Gee asked, looked down at out beautiful girl. Ya'know, she kind of looked like an 'Ash'.

"Sure Gee, whatever you want," I replied.

"Ash Leigh Charlotte Balleto," He thought out loud.

"Way," I said firmly.

"what?"

"Ash Leigh Charlotte _Way,_" I replied.

"Sweetie you don't have to do that," He said, reassuring me that they could have my surname if I wanted.

"I know, but I want to."

"I love you Lindsey," Gerard stated.

"I love you too," I said. I thought over the name in my head for a few more minutes before coming to a decision.

"How about... Garret David Crash Way for our boy," I offered.

"I love it."

"I love the name Ash."

"And I love you."

* * *

Too soon we had to leave our Squiggle's sides and return to the still sobbing messes that are our family.

"Oh My God! what the hell took you so long?!" Jamia said loudly, jumping to her feet and hugging me tightly.

The overwhelming happiness was only heightened when the triplets were wheeled in. Bells and Bert decided to call them Aiden Nathen Jennifer, Brendon James Zaki and Paige Nimah Maverick Iero. Something was telling me Aiden was going to hate them later in life for that name.

* * *

YAY i'm too nice to you xD

RIP Mitch Lucker

~ xoBB


	8. Surprise

3 months had passed since the babies were born and it has been amazing. The twins were getting steadily better and were being taken home tomorrow. The triplets were going home too. Even though they were months old, the twins still looked like little squiggles. My leg and nose had healed up nicely and the nightmares weren't as frequent as they used to be. I could just about function in a normal social situation.

"Hey baby," I cooed to Ash while i strapped her into a car seat. She gave me an adorable giggle in return.

"Sweetie did you get Garrett into his car seat yet?" I asked Gerard over my shoulder as I clipped Ash's seat into our mum's mini-van. Well, she's not really my mum, but Linda has been more of a mother to me than mine ever was.

"Yeah Linds, he's just inside with the others," Gee answered, popping his head out of the boot.

"Okay, you stay with Ashy and I'll go get him. Besides, Bells has to hurry up or I'm leaving without their asses," I laughed.

I turned around and headed back inside to hospital and up to our room. By the time I got there Bells had Aiden in a car seat on one arm, Garrett in his seat on the other and a Changing bag around her neck. Bert was holding Brendon in one arm, had Paige in a seat on his other and the spare Changing-Bag in his teeth. Jammy was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh My God guys!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Um... trying to get them all to the car quicker?" Bells replied timidly. I walked over to Bert and took Brendon from his arms and cuddled him while the Monsters put down what was in their arms. I noticed that the triplets were fast asleep yet Garrett was wide awake and gargling.

"How on earth did you two manage to breed perfect sleeping spawn?" I ask jokingly. Bells and Bert just shrugged.

"I dunno Linds," Bells said rocking Garrett's seat gently with her foot, "I don't want to question it, I'm just going with it." I laughed lightly and turned my head when Jammy walked in.

"Jammy where were you?" Bells asked, hand on hip, baby in arm.

"Just out to get some morning coffee, but I spilled it," she replied, hanging her head.

"Well get over here and grab a baby would ya?" gesturing to the babies.

"Pass me Brenny then," Jamia replied reaching out to take him from me. I gladly complied then moved over to pick up a changing bag and Garrett. Bells grabbed the other bag and Aiden while Bert took Paige and went for more coffee. Hopefully before Gee had a meltdown.

"All right, MOVE OUT!" I laughed. I laugh more nowadays.

Bells POV

We all made our way sown to the car and clipped the car seats in. Bert thought it would be a good idea to clip Brendon's seat in before he put him in. Never again.

Once the squiggles were happily strapped into their seats we all got in and headed off home. Ah home. We hadn't been there in 3 months! Although Jamia, Frank, Alicia and Mikey had been in and out constantly. I wonder what they were up to...

I was snapped out of my daze by Gee demanding we stop at Starbucks because, and I quote, 'Hospital coffee tastes like donkey shit'. I laughed and told Bert to stop the car. Gerard practically skipped out of the car and into the shop.

10 minutes later he walked out while balancing 5 coffees, 3 bagels and 2 muffins. Lindsey hopped out to help him and they made there way back trying not to drop or spill anything. once they were back they dished out the goods and we were all caffeinated.

Apart from some babies stirring it was a nice calm drive. Until, that is, we were pulling up in the drive way. Jamia launched herself out of the car, up to the door and in the house. Me, Bert, Lindsey and Gerard shared confused looks and began unloading the car of babies and supplies. We walked in and shouted that we were home. I placed Aiden and Brendon - still in their seats - on the couch and went to help My Monster with the changing-bags. Gerard and Lindsey walked in with Paige, Ash and Garrett and put them down next to Aiden and Brenny. Looks like Garrett threw up.

"I'll pop upstairs for a change of clothes," Gerard said and ran upstairs and into the room we were using to store the baby supplies.

"OH MY GOD!" Gerard shouted from upstairs. Obviously, we all rushed up to see what he was yelling about.

"Oh," I whispered, throwing my hand over my mouth as tears fell freely down my face.

I guess we found out what the guy were up to. The walls of the spare room were painted a light blue and had grass painted along the bottom. In one of the corners of the walls there was a sun painted in a gentle yellow. Going across the walls was a big, bright rainbow. There was five big cots lining the walls and above each bed, in gold calligraphy, was a name. A bed for each Baby. Each of the cots had beige bedding and a, by the looks of it handmade, teddy. On the floor there was a play mat with generic baby toys covering it. There was a built-in wardrobe on the wall that the door was on and it was filled with clothes of all carpet it's self was the same shade of green as the paint on the walls. It was beautiful. Standing in the middle of the Nursery was Jamia, Frank, Mikey and Mum. Alicia appeared behind us with Ray and boxes of pizza.

"WELCOME HOME!" They shouted and the tears just flowed. We were all pulled into bone crushing hugs and stuttered our thanks.

"There's more," Mum said softly once we'd calmed a bit. She waved for us to follow her into the room next door. On the door - on a gold plaque - was 'Playroom'. Inside there was multi-coloured walls and a light yellow carpet. Multiple baby-swings and bouncers were scattered around the room and a few toy boxes were sitting against the wall, filled to the brim with toys. Another play mat was on the ground and there was a mobile hanging from the middle of the ceiling.

"Oh my god thank you so, so much," I managed inbetween happy sobs. Alicia, Jamia, Frankie, Mikey and Ray showed up in the room with a baby each. Alicia was bouncing Brendon, Frankie had Aiden, Mikey was cuddling Ash, Ray was tickling Paige and Jamia had Garrett in a fresh baby-grow.

"Pizza's in the kitchen," Ray said giggling along with Paige.

Wow. Life's perfect.

* * *

A/N: YAY FINALLY AN UPDATE! Sorry for the wait, my computer kept freezing xD I was about to do a hulk smash on it.

~ xoBB


	9. Uncle love xD

Frank's POV

"JESUS CHRIST RAY GRAB GARRETT WOULD YOU?!" I shouted at Ray who, for the record, was really bad at babysitting. Well, honestly, he would probably be okay at it if it wasn't _these_ kids. Garrett was currently scaling the living room bookcase. Just as I was shouting at Ray a flash of orange flew past me.

"MIKEY, CATCH AIDEN!" I shouted while running after Brendon who was running full speed away from me and towards the TV screeching something like 'TELETUBBIES NOW NOW NOW!'.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Mikey shouted back having just clipped Ash into a bouncer.

"SHE'S RIDING BANDIT!"

He was off like a shot, considering this wasn't exactly a new thing...

"GOT HER!" He shouted 2 minutes later. Mikey quickly strapped her into a highchair and shoved a sippy cup on her tray, "WHERE THE HELL ARE ALICIA AND JAMIA?!"

"HERE!" Ali yelled from upstairs. They must have had Paige. A loud crash emminated from the bookcase and I turned to see Garrett 'Crasher' Way chucking stuff to the ground as he continued to climb.

"DAMMIT RAYMOND! GRAB THAT TODDLER ALREADY!" I commanded, scooping Brenny Boy up and fixing him into a baby swing in the Play room. On my way downstairs I passed Jamia and Alicia trying to get Paige into a dress.

"It's not going to work guys," I said to them on my way past the Nursery.

"It was worth a try," Jammy replied.

I laughed and caught sight of the time and was brickin' it.

"GUYS WE HAVE 10 MINUTES TILL THE SPAWN BREEDERS GET HOME!" I shouted over the banister and was greeted with a chorus of 'SHIT's.

"RIGHT!" I yelled, "JAMIA GET AIDEN, ALICIA GET PAIGE, MIKEY GET BRENDON, I'LL GET ASH AND RAY FOR FUCK'S SAKE GET GARRETT DOWN FROM THERE!"

It was like a hurricane of clothes and toddlers. Everyone was trying to get their assigned toddler looking presentable for when Bert, Bells, Gerard and Lindsey got home from their final exams. They were a year behind from having the squiggles so the rest of us have already graduated. Including Mikey and Alicia because they skipped grades. Smart arses.

Somehow we were able to get all five toddlers sitting on the couch behaving. Mikey had Brendon in a fresh green top and his old shorts from this morning, Ray had eventually gotten Garrett down and changed into non-ripped up clothes, I got Ash into a tutu ignoring Ali and Jamia's protests, Jammy got Aiden away from the dog and into clean drool free jeans and top and after a long fight with Alicia, Paige had her way and was dressed in a Rolling Stones top and adorably small Ramones hoodie. They were currently all whispering between themselves. For 2 and a half yr olds they were extremely smart and I'm sure they actually plotted how to make babysitting them an almost impossible feat. But the moment 'Mummy and Daddy' were there they were fucking angels. It looked like they had come to a decision about something and were now counting down to whatever... 3...2...1.

"SPONGEBOB!" They shouted at the top of their lungs at the same time. It. Was. Deafening.

"OKAY OKAY!" Mikey shouted over the chants of the Squiggles. He rushed over to the TV and put The Spongebob Movie on.

As if on cue, Bert, Bells, Lindsey and Gerard walked in the front door and the Squiggles went running towards their parents.

"Were you good for your Uncles and Aunties?" Lindsey cooed to them. The reply was a chorus of "Yes Mummy" and "Yes auntie Windsey". What. Lying. Little. Gremlins.

"Were they?" Gerard asked for confirmation.

"Just feckin' Peachy." I replied. Bells gave me death glares.

"Frankenstein! watch your language around the kids!" She said, with added staring daggers.

"Yeah yeah Bellatrix." More glares. Sheesh if looks could kill. Brendon turned around and gave me a smug smile. The git. I just stuck my tongue out at him. I'm 19 yet I'm probably about as mature as the kids in front of me. Suddenly Jamia jumped on my back and kissed my cheek. I turned my head to kiss her properly earning a lot of "ewww"s and "Icky"s. I giggled and set my Monkey down and pecked her on the cheek before running full force at the kids and snatching them all up in my arms and running through the house, out the back door, into the back garden and onto the huge trampoline. Once they were all on i launched myself off and zipped up the net.

"UNCO SMEWY!" Aiden shouted, unable to pronounce 'uncle' properly.

"Just bounce there for a while okay?" I asked.

"Otay Unco Smewy," Garrett answered before attempting to climb the netting surrounding the trampoline.

I smiled and walked back inside, hugging Jamia from behind, burying my face in the crook of her shoulder and rocking gently from side to side.

"So," Jamia said, rocking with me, "What'd you do with the kids?"

"Chucked them on the trampoline," she laughed at my little stunt.

"How'd you do on the exam?" Alicia asked after attaching herself to Mikey's back.

"Good, good, I'm just..." Bells said before collapsing on the couch and falling asleep.

"Huh, she said she was sleepy, I didn't think she was _that_ tired," Lindsey said, "Bert, be a dear and lay her down in your bed." And Bert complied, soon walking back upstairs, since she had moved back into her basement bedroom this time with Bert.

"Uh guys," Mikey said worriedly, "It's raining,"

"Can't we just throw a tarp over them?" I groaned.

"NO!" Gerard shouted, "GO GET THE KIDS!"

"Fine," I mumbled. Speedily, I ran outside, unzipped the net, let the kids run out and into the house, went on the trampoline, retrieved Garrett from halfway up the net and ran back inside.

"I win," I stated. I looked down at the five shivering kids and frowned.

"You left them outside, You sort them out," Lindsey informed me.

"Bu-" I started.

"No Buts, They're your problem for now."

"Shit," I said under my breath.

"Shit?" oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.

"SHIT!" Brendon started shouting and the others were fast to follow.

Fuck my life.

* * *

A/N: yes, I skipped 2 and a half years but there would be no point in doing those year because it would just get repetitive. Also I recently realized that I swear life a sailor, I'll try and stop... lol jk. I could never not swear xD

I forgot to mention this before but RIP Mitch Lucker x

~oxBB


	10. Superheros

Bells POV

I was woken up in me and Bert's basement bedroom, with red walls and white carpets, by 5 bouncy chimpanzees and a huge drool machine. Seriously, who's fucking idea was it to get a St Bernard? I mean, Bandit was adorable when she was tiny but now that she had grown up she was a terror. A cute terror mind you.

"THANKS FOR THE WAKE UP CALL!" I shouted upstairs at whoever sent them in.

"YOUR WELCOME!" I heard Frank laugh back at me. Dick. I turned my head back to the kids in front of me.

"Geroff!" I giggled at them as Bandit licked my face.

"MUMMY MUMMY DINNER'S READY!" Aiden shouted, jumping on me with her hip-length curly ginger hair flopping in her face and her vivid green eyes twinkling with life. She was a mini-me in appearances and personality. So lively and kind. Brendon rugby tackled her and they had a tickle fight. Brendon now had spiky black hair since I let Ali have at him with hair gel. His eyes mirrored his Dad's in a light blue and they fit perfectly with his soft features. Then there was Paige. She had long, sleek, shoulder length black hair that was scraped back into a tidy bobble, her green eyes set with concentration, Although since she was born her right eye has always been changing colour. Normally it was just between Green and Blue but at the moment there was a distinct purple tinge. Our perfect little mix was currently playing Patta-cake with Ash, who now recently had her white-blonde hair - inherited from Lindsey - cut short to just past her ears. Ash had her fathers hazel eyes and her cheeks, as usual, were set with a rosey glow. Garrett on the other hand was the opposite, with his dad's naturally brown hair sitting scruffily on his head and his mother's deep brown eyes locked on Bandit, who he was now trying to ride. It was really no use, only Aiden new how to ride her.

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OFF!" I commanded and they did as they were told. I got up and and stood in front of them.

"Okay, we're going to play a game," I said, " Stand to attention!" And they all lined up in order of age, they learn quick. They were now standing as such; Aiden, Garrett, Brendon, Ash then Paige.

"Turn about!" and they turned around to face the door.

"March!" And off they went, marching in time with each other. I was laughing my head off as they marched up the stairs with the cutest looks of concentration on their little faces while Bandit pranced up the stairs behind us.

Still laughing, I reached the top of the stairs with the Squiggles in tow and Bandit at my heel. They marched on though the Living Room and into the Dining Area. They set themselves in their Highchairs and waited for someone to clip them in. Perfect photo op. Bert read my mind and ran off to get the camera - the one we'd been using since Lindsey got pregnant - and shouted "SKITTLES" at the toddlers. They pulled the cheesiest, toothiest grin ever.

"Awww," Jamia said as she walked in from the kitchen with plates laden with dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets and potato smiley faces. Yummy.

"Yup! cute as buttons they are," I smiled.

"I think Paige is more of a button," Bert piped in.

"Our little button," I agreed, "Where'd the others go?" I asked when I noticed Alicia, Mikey and Ray weren't here.

"Oh, they went home while you were asleep," Jamia replied.

Just then Frank, Lindsey, Gerard and Mum walked out with more plates of chicken nuggets. We all settled down and dug in.

"So are you all sorted for Nursery tomorrow?" Mum asked the Squiggles.

"Yeah Gwanny!" Garrett replied.

"Teachah said dere would be a new kid!" Ash added.

"Really?" Gerard said quizzically, " A new kid?"

"Yeah! a boy!" Aiden said with enthusiasm.

"Hmm, interesting," I mused.

We ate quickly and brought out the Ice Cream when the Squiggles started chanting. They really have us wrapped around their little fingers.

After Dinner and Ice Cream they had to get their PJs on. Fuck.

"PAJAMA TIME!" I shouted once all the adults were in place. Me and Bert were manning the kitchen door, Gee and Linds had the stairs covered, Frank was on backdoor duty and Jamia was locking all lockable doors. Mum was on the front line, with the PJs upstairs all laid out and ready for toddlers. The moment _they_ heard me shout, all hell broke loose. Basically, the Squiggles HATE having to go to bed and they understand that changing into pajamas is the first step. Me and Bert were at the perfect spot, we could see all the optimal exits. They all ran in different directions with Aiden running towards the front door only to be stopped by a lock and a tall dark haired aunt.

"GOT ONE!" Jamia shouted from the front of the house. Brendon ran for the garden but was thwarted by Frank, who then lost Brendon after he got a solid foot to his nuts.

"Dammit," I saw him mutter under his breath.

"CATCH HIM FRANK!" I shouted at him while trying to hold down Paige. I looked around and saw Bert had Garrett and Gerard and Lindsey were struggling against Ash. She was way too strong for a 2 and half year old. I watched as Jamia carried Aiden over her shoulder up to Mum, It seemed like the Gingah Ninja had given up as she had her chin in her hands and her elbows resting on Jam's back. It wasn't long before Paige calmed down, she tended to be the more timid of the 5. I was able to then scoop her up in my arms and restrain her there during the short trip up the stairs - trying to avoid the struggle - and into the Squiggles bedroom. Aiden was sitting on her bed - we had swapped the cribs for beds last year - with her arms crossed and a grumpy look on her face. I took another look and saw she was wearing a pair of batman pajamas and her hair had been calmed and shoved into a reasonably neat bobble. Jamia was staring at her with a smug smile plastering her face, I don't blame her.

"Got another one for ya," I said plonking Paige on her bed. Mum rushed over with a green Hulk All-In-One and, as careful as she could, got Paige out of her current clothes and into the epic PJs she had been bought last x-mas. just as it was being zipped up Frank walked in with Brendon, wrapped up and fighting, in a net.

"Got the bugger," He stated proudly. Jamia raised and eyebrow.

"We're never having kids," She said placing a hand on her hips.

"What?" Frank said in a weird voice, "I caught him didn't I?" Jamia glared at him and took Brendon from his arms and began unwrapping him. As we all guessed, he tried to run for it but I was already prepared and he literally ran into his pajama top. While he was disoriented we yanked his jeans off and shoved a pair of pajama trousers on. Now he was sporting a set of Superman pajamas. The moment he was released he joined Aiden and Paige in sulking. Bert, Lindsey and Gerard showed up with Ash and Garrett shortly after and they were forced into sleepwear. Ash was, eventually, dressed in a Captain America All-In-one and Garrett was in Thor sleepwear. They still needed to let out some steam so we shepherded them through into the Play Room and began to close the door. Just as the door was about to close Gerard yelled "PAJAMAS" through the crack. I then slammed the door and locked it and we waited for them to realize they were all dressed as superheros and for an all out 'apocalypse' to start. When we heard Aiden say "Gazzy use your hammer" we went down to the living room for a well deserved rest.

"it's half six so we've got and hour till they need to sleep," Lindsey reminded us once we'd collapsed on the couches.

"These kids wear me out," Bert said, "But I love them."

I sighed. We turned the TV on and put a random movie on in the background as we drifted off to sleep. I think I saw Mum setting an alarm on her phone or something but I was gone already, welcoming sleep with open arms. I fell into a nice dreamless slumber in Bert's firm hold and I felt warm and safe.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

Oh fuck off.

* * *

A/N: FINALLY AND I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG. I have Prelims and studying and exams etc... BUT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! Also i've now got a notebook FULL of my plans for this story so it hopefully it won't get too confusing since i'll have it all planned out. I've been drawing up character sheets to try and get the characters sorted out. I'll try and get the next Chappy up soon to make up for it.

~oxBB


	11. Fuck you mornings

Bells POV

"Turn it off Bert," I mumbled into his chest when Mum's alarm went off at half 7.

"No Bells, you do it," He replied, turning over and cuddling into me more.

"Guys do you hear that?" Jamia said sitting up.

"What? I can't hear anything," Frank said, also sitting up and wrapping his arms around Jam.

"Exactly," She said, scanning the room. We all got up immediately and rushed upstairs, unable to hear any commotion. We tiptoe-ran up to the playroom and unlocked the door. The squiggles were all sitting back to back in a circle, sleeping. We silently awwed and carefully picked up a kid each. I hugged Aiden close, walked through to their bedroom and placed her in her bed. I pulled the duvet over her sleeping form and kissed her forehead. I saw the others do that with the toddler they had carried through as well.

"I can't believe they're asleep!" Gerard whispered happily after we'd got them all tucked into bed and were standing outside the closed door.

"Don't jinx it Gee," Lindsey shoved him lightly, "Lets just go to bed," She added and began walking along the hall to her and Gerard's bedroom. It may only be seven thirty but we were exhausted from the final exams this morning and then chasing the Squiggles around. who the fuck schedules a catch-up exam on a Sunday?

"Yeah, C'mon Jammy," frank said yawning and dragging Jamia the other way to their own room. Mum simply nodded and went to her bedroom.

"Lets go Monster," I said. Bert picked me up bridal style causing me to giggle as he walked down to the basement and in our 'cave'. He set me down and we got changed. He went into our en suite to brush his teeth and I fished some joggy bottoms and a tank top out of the chest of drawers in the corner.

As I was getting changed I caught sight of my reflection in the wall mirror near the door. I was disgusting. My stomach was still all shriveled up from when I was pregnant and I had a big ugly scar from being cut open to get our kids out. Bert walked out and saw me in my joggy bottoms and bra just staring at myself in the mirror with a look of despair on my face.

"what's wrong Bambi?" He asked, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms tightly and protectively around me. I smiled sadly at my nickname.

"I look horrible," I said referring to my stomach. I closed my eyes and felt a lone tear roll down my cheek as I though about how I must repulse Bert.

"Bellatrix," He said resting his head on my shoulder, "You're beautiful and always will be." There was no hint of a lie on his face or in his voice.

"I love you," I stated.

"And I love you," He said, picking me up, "So fucking much." He carried me over to our bed and lay me down, climbing in after. He pulled me close to his chest and started whispering sweet nothings in my ear until I fell asleep.

* * *

We were woken up in the morning by the noise of the TV upstairs. I rolled over and said a gentle "Good morning" to Bert who woke up quickly and stared in my eyes for a minute.

"What time is it?" He asked. I rolled back and looked at the digital clock on our bedside table.

"7:10," I answered, "We need to get up."

"hnmgnsdm," Bert mumbled into his pillow after releasing me from his grip and clinging to his pillow. I laughed and smacked the back of his head. He rolled over and lobbed the pillow at my face, I dodged it, got up and Grabbed the first top I could lay my hands on, Bert's old Metallica top. I turned around and was pleased to see him was searching the room for some normal clothes, still in boxer shorts and an Iron Maiden top from last night. I giggled and chucked a pair of jeans at him along with a plain black t-shirt.

"Thanks B," He said stumbling around in an attempt to actually get the jeans on. I made my way upstairs and left Bert to finish getting his shit together. I passed through the Living room, where the Squiggles were watching Pokemon, and walked to the kitchen. There I found Frank and Gerard fighting over the only piece of toast that hadn't been burnt to oblivion. Jamia and Lindsey were chatting casually while their boyfriends were rolling around the ground. While they were distracted I went over to the toaster, took the toast and ate it myself.

"Morning," I said, cheerful now that I'd had something to eat. Gerard and Frank looked up and saw my shirt had crumbs all down it they wearily looked over to the electrical appliance.

"Bells," Gerard said slowly.

"Yes," I replied in the same tone.

"Did you eat the piece of toast?"

"Indeed, I do believe I did," I said in a posh accent, "Looks like you'll have to have the burnt pieces," I smiled. Walking over to Linds and Jamia I received high fives. The boys went in a huff with me but I just brushed it off, they'd be over it by lunch.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked, sitting politely on Jamia's lap. She then commenced using my back as a set of drums._  
_

"Erm, Well we have to take the spawn to Nursery and go to school to get the exam result," She said, "OH! and we could do with going food shopping, we're low on pop tarts."

"kay," I said. I quickly chugged down the last of Jamia's coffee before she could protest and skipped off to the living room. I grabbed Ash and swung her onto my shoulders, laughing my head off as I did.

"Come on Squiggles time to get dressed, new kid in Nursery today remember?" I announced. They sped along up to their room and began to riffle through the closet for outfits. They weren't exactly reasonable though. Brenny, for example, wanted to go to Nursery as a dinosaur. I gave up and chose outfits for them myself. It ended in Aiden wearing jeans and a Nirvana top, Paige wearing pair of Joggy-style bottoms and a top that said "Don't talk to the face, Don't talk to the hand, just shut up", Ash wearing black shorts and a top with a pair of boxing gloves on it, Garrett wearing jeans and a plain white top AND Brendon wore black trousers and a unicorn top. Note to self: Less Uncle Mikey time.

Lindsey walked in once I'd got them all settled. She had on jean shorts and a baggy Maiden top, probably Gee's. Jamia walked in behind her dressed in skinnys and a black top with a frog on it. Don't ask.

"Unicorn? Really Bells?" Linds asked as I ran out to get changed. I passed the boys in the living room who were watching Pokemon that was left on TV from when the Squiggles had at it. I shook my head and laughed to my self at their constantly changing maturity level as I rushed to get dressed.

'No time for a shower' I thought to myself while yanking on a pair of red skinnys, a Blink 182 top (my own this time), one green converse, one pink converse and a bright orange zip-up jumper. I was in a techni-colour mood today.

As fast and pain free as I could, I dragged a brush through my wildly curly ginger hair and didn't even bother attempting to tie it back, resistance is futile. I speedily grabbed my hand bag from a chair in the corner and ran back upstairs to find the Squiggles getting piggy backs, except Brendon who was waiting politely for me to arrive. I hoisted him up onto my back and he held on tightly, meaning I had free arms. I glanced around the room and caught sight of Frankie who had been allocated as jumper, jacket and bag holder apparently.

"Ready?" I asked sarcastically.

"As we'll ever be," Bert replied.

"Onwawd ma nobo Steed" Brendon said pointing at the door.

"WHO TAUGHT HIM THAT?!"

* * *

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I SAID IT'D BE UP SOON AND IT WASN'T BUT I HAVE A VALID REASON! SCHOOL'S A BITCH PLUS YOU TRY TYPING WHEN EVERY TIME YOU SIT DOWN A FUCKING CAT SITS ON AN ARM!

anyway here's the next chapter ^_^ NEW CHARCTER IN THE NEXT CHAPPY! who will it be? I know but do you? o.0 xD

~xoBB


	12. meet the new kid

We all piled into the Mini-Van and set off towards Belleville Children's Nursery to drop the Squiggles off then to Belleville High to get our Catch-up Exam results. Frank and Jamia were being dropped off at Jam's house so they could go shopping for a while and get away from the chaos that's known as our house. We waved good bye to them and began the short drive to BCN. Lindsey reached forward from a back seat and turned the radio on and onto Kerrang!. We all, including the Squiggles, rocked along to the Misfits marathon they were having.

Almost too soon we arrived at the Nursery I hopped out and went to the sliding side door, unbuckled the kids and started rallying them out of the Van.

"Go, have a good day."

"Go, have a good day."

"Go, have a good day."

"Go, have a good day."

"Go, have a good day."

They all bolted out and ran to play in the outdoor Playground. Reaching around, I grabbed a handful of Jumpers and beckoned for one of the Breeders to grab more and follow me. It was Gerard who decided to be helpful today so we went indoors to sign the Squiggles in, arms laden with Jumpers, Jackets and school bags. After they were registered, Gerard and I returned to the Mini-Van. Waving goodbye to the Squiggles, we got in and Bert drove on. We were half way to Belleville High when Linds asked if we could stop at Starbucks for coffee.

"Sorry Lindsey," Bert said, "We need to get to School so we can our results. We can get coffee after."

"Bert... Sweetie... Honey," Lindsey said, batting her eyelashes and smiling, "If we don't stop at Starbucks I will personally rip your balls off, feed them to you, make you throw them up and shove them so far up your arse with a rake that it brushes your teeth and tickles your brain."

It was pretty obvious that Bert was scared, considering he turned the car and went straight to Starbucks.

**Lindsey's POV**

I clambered out of the car and over Gee's lap to get into The Coffee Shop asap. Body slamming the door and almost throwing myself at counter was probably not the best entrance ever. The boy at the counter looked me over before taking my order. 2 Espressos for me and Bert, Iced Coffee for Bells and a Black Coffee with 3 espresso shots for Gerard. I leaned against the counter and waited for my coffees.

While the coffees were pouring the kid at the register, who looked around 16, kept not-so-subtly staring down my top. It took one hell of a lot of will power, _not_ to knock the little shit out cold. So it should be kinda understandable that when a rather fat, greasy man started hitting on me, I lashed out. I punched the pervert square in the jaw and then again right in the middle of his face. When I realized he was no longer standing, I quickly shoved a twenty on the counter, grabbed the drinks and ran out.

I got back to the Van and shouted "DRIVE DRIVE DRIVE!" Gerard slammed the sliding door shut and Bert drove.

"What was that all about?" Bells asked once we were on the road again.

"Um... I may have knocked a pervert out..." I mumbled.

Gerard swung his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tight saying "That's my girl!"

"Now... can I have my coffee?"

* * *

**Paige POV**

I waved goodbye to Mama, Da, Unca Winsey and Unca Gee and ran over to my usual swing. I looked around and saw all the regular faces of my Brothers, Sister and classmates. I know Ash and Gazzy aren't my real siblings, but they're as good as.

The others were all on the climbing frame but that's not what caught my eye. In the sandbox, was a boy I hadn't seen here before. He had average length sandy brown hair and weird mark high up on his neck. He looked over at me and I saw he had brown eyes. He looked lonely.

I walked over to him and held out my hand.

"Hiya! My name's Paige but you can call me Button if you like!" I said enthusiastically. He stared at my hand nervously for a while before shakily placing his hand in mine.

"I'm Alex," he replied and I smiled. He had a nice name.

"Hmmm Alex... I like that name. But Bubba's better," I giggled.

"You can call me Bubba if I call you Button," He said with more confidence. Just then Miss Mellie came out and brought us all inside. Since we were all about 2 years old, everything was for babies, But there's always been something different about my family. We'd always been smarter than kids our age for some reason.

We sat playing with action figures before I got bored decided I should introduce him to my siblings.

"You should meet my brothers and sisters," I thought out loud. Alex just nodded and we kept playing for a while longer. I was Superman and He was The Joker. I was winning because he's meant to fight Batman and I am epic.

We continued playing like this til snack time when Miss Mellie had us all sit around small tables and eat apple slices and boring stuff like that. It's okay though because she lets my family sit together and now said it's okay for Alex to sit with us. I introduced him as Bubba and received a light slap on the arm and a giggle for it.

"Fine, This is Alex," I said crossing my arms and huffing, "Happy now?"

"Yeah," He replied with a smug look on his face.

* * *

this is really short and EXTREMELY LATE i know, i know. I have reasons as to why it's late, crappy and short. School exams, Writers block and my friend died so... yeah...

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I'll try and make the next chapter better.

~xoBB


End file.
